After Story: The Light of Twilight
by Owly La Chouette
Summary: lanjutan dari Rest in Peace, Skye. Do you believe of Twilight? If you do... The Light will save you...


Ngak usah banyak chit chat! Langsung MULAI.

Caution: A LOT of JELEKNESS, OOC trus agak niru CLANNAD (of course i'm not copy-cat, but i inspired by that masterpiece Teardropers anime)... I awarn you! You will be surprised if you read the ending...

(note before reading: ini adalah lanjutan setelah Rest In Peace, Skye.)

Ini dia kita mulai...

...

After Story: The Light of Twilight

By: OwlyBros.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Di puncak Mother Hill.

Evening, winter...

Skye dan Claire duduk di puncak bukit. Mereka juga baru menikah dan sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka. Skye menatap langit sama seperti namanya.

"Kau tahu, Claire..." kata Skye yang memancing pembicaraan.

"Apa Sayang?" tanya Claire.

"Dibalik langit itu, ada cahaya harapan, yang terbuat dari harapan tiap orang. Banyak orang menyebutnya Twilight." terang Skye.

"Lalu?"

"Jika kau bisa mengambil segenggam cahaya itu, niscaya suatu keinginanmu akan terkabul." kata Skye.

"Benarkah?" tanya Claire lagi yang agak kedinginan. Lalu Skye mendekati dan memeluknya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Kau tak percaya?" kata Skye.

"Aku... Percaya..." kata Claire.

;=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=;

Midnight, Winter

"Ma... Bangun..." kata seorang anak kecil berambut silver atau bisa kita panggil Sora.

Claire's POV.

Suara Sora membuatku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpi yang sama akhir-akhir ini. Cerita Skye tentang Twilight yang pura-pura kupercayai.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyaku.

"Sora ngak bisa tidur, boleh ngak, Sora tidur sama Mama?" tanya Sora.

"Lagi? Tapi ini sudah 3 kali dalam seminggu ini." kataku.

"Sora takut ada hantu di bawah tempat tidur Sora." terang Sora.

"Baiklah, ayo sini." tawarku.

"Yeiy." kata Sora.

Sora langsung naik ketempat tidurku. Dan dalam waktu singkat sudah tertidur pulas.

Hmm, melihat Sora seperti melihat Skye. Langit, ya mereka berdua seperti langit yang kusuka.

Sora, anakku yang berumur 6 tahun itu, sifatnya agak mirip denganku, namun wajahnya seperti ayahnya.

setelah menidurkan Sora, aku kemudian pergi ketoilet untuk mencuci muka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Rupanya hanya Gary, kucing hitamku. Kulihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul satu. Udara dingin malam membuatku menggigil. Sungguh ini membuatku terkenang akan bertemunya aku dan Skye di tengah malam di bukit Ibu atau Mother Hill itu. Seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Rupanya Sora ketakutan.

End of Claire's POV

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Paginya...

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

"Sora, waktunya ba..." belum selesai Claire bicara, ia menemukan Sora tergeletak di lantai. Claire meraba kening anaknya. "Sora... Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Claire dalam diam.

Sora kembali sakit.

Sudah sejak lahir Sora mengidap penyakit aneh ini. Berawal dari pembangunan suatu gedung di Forget-me-not (FMN) valley yang mengorbankan sedikit lahan hutan, Sora seperti terkoneksi dengan lingkungan alam. Itu terbukti. Akhir-akhir ini, hutan FMN sudah mulai sedikit. Sora juga sering demam... Tapi nampaknya ini yang terparah...

Beberapa minggu setelah itu... Sora tak kunjung sembuh. Malah tambah parah. Tapi untungnya...

"Mhmhhmm... Mama?" Sora tiba-tiba terbangun dan masih lemah tentunya.

"S-Sora? Oh, terima kasih tuhan." Claire yang memandang jendela terkejut tatkala melihat anaknya sadar.

"Ma... Sora ingin jalan-jalan." kata Sora

"Ta-Tapi Sora masih sakit." kata Claire

"Jalan-jalan!" teriak Sora dengan lemah. "Sora ingin kebukit..." lanjutnya

Bukit... Mother Hill... Tanpa sadar air mata Claire tiba-tiba tumpah. Tempat dimana Claire bertemu dengan Skye.

Tempat favorit Sora... Juga Skye.

Dan tempat dimana legenda Twilight, diceritakan oleh Skye.

Flashback...

"Kau tahu, Claire..." kata Skye yang memancing pembicaraan.

"Apa Sayang?" tanya Claire.

"Dibalik langit itu, ada cahaya harapan, yang terbuat dari harapan tiap orang. Banyak orang menyebutnya Twilight." terang Skye.

"Lalu?"

"Jika kau bisa mengambil segenggam cahaya itu, niscaya suatu keinginanmu akan terkabul." kata Skye.

"Benarkah?" tanya Claire lagi yang agak kedinginan. Lalu Skye mendekati dan memeluknya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Kau tak percaya?" kata Skye.

"Aku... Percaya..." kata Claire.

"kenapa sepertinya nada suaramu seakan tidak percaya padaku ya?" goda Skye.

"A-aku percaya kok." kata Claire.

"Baguslah." kata Skye.

"Sebenarnya... asal mula Twilight itu apa sih?" tanya Claire.

"Baiklah... Twilight... Adalah cahaya harapan manusia yang terhubung dengan alam. Dulu, sebelum H. Goddess turun kebumi, bumi dikendalikan oleh alam. Namun, manusia yang serakah, merusak alam dan alam akhirnya marah. Banyak bencana yang terjadi dibumi. Dan banyak manusia yang mati. Dengan penuh harap, manusia yang masih tersisa memohon pada Harvest Goddess agar keadaan kembali seperti semula." terang Skye.

"Lalu?" potong Claire.

"H. Goddess mengabulkan permintaan mereka dan membujuk alam, dengan kehangatan cahaya harapan manusia. cahaya itu seperti menjelaskan pada alam bahwa manusia masih dapat hidup dibumi dan bersahabat dengan alam. Alam menjadi tenang dan beberapa cahaya harapan, terhubung kepada manusia yang terpilih, membuat mereka terhubung pada alam serta menjadi jaminan manusia pada alam. Maka dari itu, jika kau berharap dan dapat melihat cahaya dan cukup mengumpulkannya, niscaya permintaanmu terkabul. Dan seperti kukatan, aku pernah diselamatkan oleh cahaya itu, Twilight." lanjut Skye.

Flashback end...

"Tapi tunggu Sora sembuh ya?" bujuk Claire.

"So-sora ng-ngak *uhuk* mau. Maunya *uhuk* sekarang." paksa Sora.

Claire terdiam...

"Baiklah." kata Claire.

Setelah memakai pakaian super tebal. Mereka pergi.

Sora, dia tak mau di gendong maunya hanya berpegangan tangan saja.

"A-ayo pergi!" kata Sora dengan lemah.

"Ayo." kata Claire.

Mereka mulai berjalan. Salju turun semakin lebat. Keadaan Sora semakin memburuk.

Dan akhirnya.

brukk!

"SORA!" teriak Claire sambil sigap menangkap Sora dan langsung memeluknya.

"M-M-Ma... A-Apa k-kit-ta su-sudah s-sam-p-pai?" tanya Sora.

"I-iya. Sayang." kata Claire yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Ha-hangat... So-Sora ma-mau ti-tidur." kata Sora yang suaranya mulai hilang.

Sora langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sora? Sora? SORA!" Claire berteriak didepan anaknya.

Dia memeriksa anaknya.

Sora tidak bernafas.

"Tidak... Ini tak mungkin! Sora! SORA!" Claire teriak sampai suaranya habis. Kemudian pingsan tiba-tiba...

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Claire's POV

...

Putih...

Semuanya putih...

Dimana ini? Dimana Sora?

Sora... Ia pergi... Skye pergi... Semua pergi...

Mungkin tempat ini cocok buatku. Dimana aku tidak bertemu dengan Skye. Sehingga Sora... Tidak tersiksa.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah Cahaya terang seperti kunang-kunang menghampiriku... Hangat.

Aku mencoba menyentuhnya dan mengambilnya. Cahaya itu semakin banyak... Inikah Twilight? Apakah aku harus berharap, berharap aku tidak pernah bertemu Skye? Tapi hatiku tak ingin berpisah dengannya... Kemudian aku berharap... Aku kembali kewaktu dulu... Saat mengandung Sora... Sebelum Skye pergi.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Dapur...

aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba aku kembali kerumah. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi... Kurasakan perutku bergerak dan besar!

aku sadar... Aku kembali kemasa lalu! Kutampar pipiku. SAKIT! Ini bukan mimpi! Dan kudengar suara diruang tengah... Skye! Dia sedang berbicara diruang tengah bersama kawannya.

"Tapi ini yang terakhirkan? Aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan polisi. Selain karena Claire, ini demi anakku." tanya Skye.

"Ya." jawab Gray singkat.

Ini terjadi lagi. Mereka mulai pergi segera saja aku memeluk Skye... Aku kangen. Hangatnya, kebaikannya... Takkan aku sia-siakan kesempatan kedua ini. Aku bertekad akan menghentikan.

"Claire... Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku janji ini yang terakhir." kata Skye.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU NGAK MAU SKYE PERGI!" teriakku.

"Hey! Bisa diam tidak? Kami mau berangkat!" hardik Jack.

"KAU YANG DIAM!" teriak Skye tiba-tiba. "Aku tak tahan lagi Jack! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau boleh menjadikanku anak buahmu dan menghinaku, tapi saat kau menghardik istriku, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Lebih baik kau cepat keluar dari tempat ini!" suruh Skye.

"Oh, Kau berani melawan ya? Ok. Aku pergi tapi lihat saja! Setelah perampokan ini, aku akan memburumu dan bertarung denganmu!" teriak balik Jack. "O.k, Gray, Cliff ikut aku. Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat busuk ini!" perintah Jack.

"Aku tinggal disini." kata Cliff.

"Oh... Si banci ikut membelot hah? Ok. Akan kuburu kalian berdua nanti!" hardik Jack.

Setelah beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau menahanku Claire?" tanya Skye.

"Sebab aku... Di selamatkan Twilight..." jawab Claire yang membuat Skye terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Skye lagi.

"Kau pergi... Anak kita, Sora..."

"Aku rasa kau tak berbohong soal ini... Sayang." potong Skye sambil mengelus perut Claire.

"Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." kata Cliff.

"Oh, iya Cliff. Kenapa kau tidak ikut Jack?" tanya Skye sambil menenangkan Claire.

"Karena selama ini, aku hanya mengikutimu. Yang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri." jawab Cliff.

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia, Skye, Cliff." kata Claire.

Sementara itu.

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN SEMUA!" ancam Jack pada petugas bank.

"Oh sial, Jack. Polisi datang kita harus lari!" kata Gray

Mereka berdua kabur lewat pintu belakang. Mereka lari dari kejaran polisi.

Namun naas bagi mereka. Jack tak selamat tertembak di bagian dada tembus jantungnya. Sementara Gray, tertabrak mobil yang melaju kencang.

Hari dimana Sora lahir... Winter

"Selamat Nyonya Claire, anak anda laki-laki. Dia sehat dan tampan seperti ayahnya." kata Doctor Hardy.

"Terima kasih, Doctor." kata Skye yang sudah berada disamping tempat tidur sambil memegang anaknya.

Anak itu berambut perak seperti ayahnya. Anak itu membuka matanya, biru safir seperti ibunya.

"Sora..." kata Claire dan Skye

"Selamat ya bagi kalian berdua." kata Cliff.

"Terima kasih Cliff." kata Claire lemah. "Hei, lihat dijendela!" lanjutnya.

"Itu hanya sal..." kata-kata Skye terpotong ketika melihat cahaya seperti kunang-kunang, terbang kelangit musim dingin yang hangat bagi keluarga yang kini akan menghadapi hari esok dengan ceria.

"Terima kasih... Twilight."

...

The End

...

Author note: MAAAF banget buat yang nungguin cerita cerita ancur dari owly. Owly sibuk banget ma kegiatan sekolah dan excul yang ARGGGH!

Maaf bagi semua yang ngebaca cerita hancur dari Owly. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa Owly buat...

Oh iya... Ini bener bener terinspirasi banget ma Clannad: after story. Buat yang ngak ngerti, silahkan nonton deh... Dan jangan bilang gue plagiat dari pelem ini yah! Ini cerita udah gue buat beda dari pelemnya! (sorry aja yang mo ngeflame pake alasan ini ya!)

REVIEW IS a MUST!


End file.
